


"To be honest, I never thought he actually would..."

by hurluberlu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rape, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurluberlu/pseuds/hurluberlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry Sam...I should have helped...I should have stopped him."</p><p>"It's not your fault Cas...It's his."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"To be honest, I never thought he actually would..."

"Hey! Booze lady!"  


Dean lifted his hands in the air and shouted at the long-haired figure.

The shojo didn't bother to look back to the brother wildly waving his hands, choosing to rather focus on the taller one holding the sword.

"Nooo....over here!" Sam slurred drunkenly, barely managing to not fall flat into his face.

Dean smiled as the shojo slowly walked towards his brother. Sam wildly waved the sword around, barely managing to stab the spirit in it's stomach.

They both covered their ears as the shojo let out a screech before disintegrating.

Sam raised his hands in the air and looked over to his brother. "Woo! We did it Dean!"

Dean smiled and stumbled over to his brother. "Yeaahh!"

Dean then looked behind Sam to the angel standing there. "Did you see it Cas?"

Castiel nodded and squinted his eyes. "You both are extremely intoxicated. We should probably get back to the hotel."

Dean dug into his pocket for the impala's keys. "I'll drive!"

Cas stepped forward and took the keys out of Dean's hand. "We don't need to drive, and you shouldn't be driving anyway."

"Well we can't just leave my car here!" Dean whined as he lazily tried to get his keys back.

Castiel sighed and grabbed one of Sam's arms and one of Dean's. "Then I'll drive."

Cas helped the two drunken men walk out to the car and get into the backseat. He opened his own door and sat down in the driver's seat. It took him a moment to figure out how to turn on the engine and work the pedals, but soon Cas had pulled out of the warehouse's parking lot and onto the road.

"Hey there beautiful..." Dean slurred as he leaned towards Cas.

"Dean, it would be safer for you to sit back. And put on your seat belt."

Dean sighed and leaned back. "You're boring." He mumbled under his breath.

Sam's head started to slide down from the movements of the car. When Cas hit the brakes, Sam's head fell onto Dean's lap.

"Move your head Sam." Dean said as he started to poke Sam's cheek.

"No."

"But Saaam..." Dean leaned down next to Sam's ear. "My dick is down there."

Sam slapped Dean's hand away from his face and groaned. "Your lap is comfortable."

Dean sighed and smacked his brother in the face.

Sam shot up and grabbed his cheek. "Owww!"

Castiel looked into the backseat through the rearview mirror and watched as the two men continued to smack one another. "I thought you two were more mature than this." He said while still staring into the back.

Dean looked towards the front seat and shrugged. "Do you realize how much alcohol I had to drink to get slightly tipsy, more or less drunk?"

Dean then looked towards his brother, who's head was starting to fall again.

Cas turned his eyes back to the road, barely seeing their hotel's sign down the road.

Slowly pulling into the Rainfall Hotel's parking lot, a brighter sign across the street caught Dean's eyes. Stumbling out of the car, along with Sam, he pointed to the red sign and waited for Cas to exit the car.

"We should go there!"

Castiel briefly read the sign before quickly shaking his head. The bright sign was in the shape of an apple, with the words "Adam and Steve; Premium Sex Toys" written in green letters. 

Sam didn't bother to look at the sign, choosing to rather close his eyes and attempt to stand still, an attempt that ultimately failed.

Dean ignored his brother, who was now face-first in the dirt. "But why nooooot?" Dean whined as Castiel moved to help Sam get up.

"Dean, you and your brother need sleep, going to that store is not necessary."

"Not necessary? It's definitely necessary!" 

Castiel sighed as Sam leaned against his shoulder. "If I go with you, will you just go to sleep when we get back to the room?"

Dean nodded and watched as Castiel brought his hand up to Sam's forehead and within a few seconds he was halfway sober.

Sam, now able to actually walk, joined his brother on the edge of the road. Still not completely sober, he slurred, "Yeah, let's go there!"

Castiel sighed and grabbed the two mens' arms, dragging them across the street and into the door of Adam and Steve.

Dean immediately rushed over to the toy section while Sam wandered over to the magazine aisle. Not knowing where to go, Castiel decided to join Dean on the left side of the store.

Dean looked at every shelf, reading every name of every, dildo, ball gag, cock ring, and any other toys he could find. Occasionally he would stop to laugh at a name, like the "Realskin All American Whopper", or the "Colossus Huge Dildo", or he would stop to look at a product with actual interest.

Castiel followed innocently behind, looking carefully at each box Dean would pick up. He didn't know the purpose of most of the items, but he knew what sex was, so he could make a guess each time Dean picked up a new brightly colored item.

In one of the last aisles, Dean seemed to have found something he was interested in. "Hey Castiel, we should try this out huh?" Castiel looked at the neon green rubber item Dean held in his hand.

"I don't know what that is Dean..."

Dean scoffed and waved the dildo in the angel's face. "It's a double-sided dildo Cas!"

Castiel blushed as Sam and the cashier both turned to look at the man waving the bright-green double-sided dildo in his face. "Dean, can you stop?"

Dean laughed drunkenly and grabbed three more of the same item and walked into the next aisle. Castiel followed him, while Sam stayed in the same he had been for the whole time. "Dean, do you really need four of those?"

Dean ignored Castiel's question and picked up a leather ball gag, a plastic cock ring and a couple of bottles of lube. "What do you plan to do with all of these things?" Castiel continued to question as he followed Dean around the store.

Dean, again, chose to not answer, leaving the angel confused and curious.

Sam started to stumble over to where Castiel and Dean were looking at more toys, carrying two magazines, "Busty Asian Beauties," two pairs of metal handcuffs, and another, single sided, dildo.

Dean smiled and took the magazines, handcuffs, and dildo from Sam's hands. "Castiel, go pick something out, I'll pay for it." Dean said as he walked towards the register.

"But...But I don't know what anything in here is for..."

Dean smiled and laughed. "Just pick something that looks interesting."

Castiel wandered around the empty aisles, looking carefully for anything that he could understand. Somehow stumbling upon the "Leather" section, he picked up two whips. He slowly walked back to where Dean and Sam were laughing at the cashier, both still incredibly drunk. Dean saw the whips that Cas was slowly bringing to the counter and started to laugh all over again.

"Damn Castiel, I didn't know you were so kinky," he said with a wink. Castiel ignored him and placed the two items on the counter.

The annoyed cashier rung up the items and placed them into an unmarked paper bag. In a monotone voice, he held out his hand and said, "That will be $151.82."

Without hesitating, Dean pulled out one of his many stolen credit cards.

The cashier took it, swiped it and handed it back. Grabbing the bag, he placed the receipt inside of it. "Thank you for shopping at Adam and Steve.." He trailed off, as the three men had already left the store.

Dean ran across the street, up to the hotel door, and Sam quickly followed. Castiel was the last to reach the door, even though he was the one with the key. He unlocked the door and slowly walked inside, hearing Sam and Dean walk in as well.

Dean mustered up his deepest voice and sat on the bed. "How about we try out all these things we bought?" He suggested, speaking to no one in particular.

Castiel shook his head and sat on the opposite bed. Dean, you promised me you would sleep if we went to that store..."

Dean got up, walked to where Cas was sitting, and straddled the angel. Placing their chests against each other, he started to slowly grind his hips, making moans emanate from both of them.

"Dean...Dean I'm serious...you need sleep..."

Dean sighed and climbed off of Castiel's lap. "Fine. I bet Sam will let me fuck him."

Sam looked in Dean's direction, hearing his name, but not the rest of the sentence.

Castiel looked up at Dean. "But...he's your brother..."

Dean shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

Dean walked over where Sam was laying on the bed, next to the bag from the sex shop. Grabbing both of the handcuffs, the ball gag, a bottle of lubricant and one of the double-edged dildos, he placed the bag on the floor.

Climbing on top of Sam, Dean grabbed the edges of his brother's shirt. Slipping the shirt over his head, Sam's chest was left bare and Dean threw the t-shirt at Castiel, who was watching from the adjacent bed. Sam gave no reaction to Dean, who was now handcuffing him to the bed frame. Dean smiled as he grabbed the gag and placed into Sam's mouth.

Sam still gave no reaction, even as he watched his brother unbuckle the belt on his blue jeans. Dean looked straight into Sam's eyes as he slid the jeans down his brother's legs.

Now, only in his boxers, Sam started to resist. He pulled against the handcuffs, tried to spit out the gag, and closed his legs in an attempt to keep his boxers on.

Dean forcibly opened his brother's legs. Reaching upwards, Dean pulled on the waistline of Sam's last piece of clothing.

"Dean..." Castiel began to say when he noticed Sam's resistance.

Dean ignored both of them as he fully undressed his brother. He took off his own clothing and grabbed the bottle of lube. Sam had given up resisting, but he refused to look at Dean, choosing to stare into Castiel's guilty eyes.

"...you should probably stop..." Castiel continued.

Dean carefully opened the bottle of lubricant and squirted some onto his fingers. He rubbed the liquid onto the dildo he had, covering both ends, and threw the bottle onto the floor.

"He's...he's your brother..."

Sam watched as Dean led the toy to his entrance, and bit into the gag when it entered him. Sam's scream was muffled, but another scream came when Dean impaled himself on the other end.

Castiel watched tears stream down Sam's face, while nothing but pleasure was shown on Dean's. Unable to help, Cas just keep watching as Dean laid down on his back and started to move his hips, making the end inside of Sam move along with his movements.

While Dean moaned loudly, Sam's unintentional moans were barely heard.

Dean continued to move, speeding up, watching his brother's expressions change. Sam refused to show just how good it felt, because no matter how drunk he was, he still knew it was his brother, and he still knew it was rape.

Castiel finally turned away and silently stared at the wall. Closing his eyes, he tried to block out the sounds coming from the bed next to him.

Dean propped himself up on his elbows and watched his brother's body rock back and forth. Dean reached his hand up, still circling his hips, and wrapped his fingers around Sam's leaking cock.

Sam's muffled groan was enough to tell Dean to continue. Dean slowed his thrusts and started to pump his hand up and down around his brother.

Sam couldn't help but lift his hips up off of the bed, pleasure running throughout his body. Dean's name could faintly be heard through Sam's gag. It took less than one minute before Sam's body shook and white liquid covered Dean's fingers. Dean smiled and slowly took the dildo out of his brother, then taking it out of himself.

Using his not-covered hand, Dean reached up and removed the gag from Sam's mouth. Dean placed his cum-covered fingers into his brother's mouth.

Sam stared into his brother's eyes as he reluctantly started to swirl his tongue around the fingers inside of his mouth. Dean let out a moan and moved his other hand down to his own cock.

He ran his thumb over his slit, waiting for his own cum to cover his hand.

Soon the same white liquid came from Dean, which he chose to also force into Sam's mouth.

Dean climbed onto Sam, letting his chest lay on top of his brother's, and promptly fell asleep.

Sam spat Dean's fingers out of his mouth and looked over to Castiel.

"Cas...Can you help me?" Sam said softly, pulling on his handcuffs.

Castiel turned towards Sam, nodded, and slowly got up from the bed.

Castiel couldn't look at Sam's face as he grabbed the keys from the bag. Cas walked over to Sam, unlocking one set of handcuffs and giving the other's key to him. "I'm sorry Sam...I should have helped...I should have stopped him."

Sam laughed humorlessly and unlocked his other hand. "It's not your fault Cas..." Sam looked at his brother, still laying on his chest. "It's his."

Sam pushed Dean off of him, who surprisingly was still asleep, and got up to put his clothing back on.

Castiel sat down on the bed and covered Dean with a blanket. "I can't believe Dean would do that..."

Sam scoffed and grabbed his shirt. "I guess you've never seen him drunk before..."

Castiel looked at the sleeping man on the bed. "You mean..." He looked up at Sam. "He's done this before?"

Sam paused, foot hovering over his pant leg. "No...But he's tried."

Castiel got up from his spot on the bed and walked up to Sam. He slowly put his arms around Sam's waist and his head on Sam's arm.

Sam smiled and looked down at the angel. "Cas...why are you hugging me?"

"I thought you would need one."

"Can I, uh, can I put my pants on now?" Sam said, feeling awkward.

Castiel backed away and nodded. "Why do you stay then, if you know that he'll do this to you?"

Sam, now completely dressed, sat down on the bed next to Cas. "To be honest, I never thought he actually would...It's always just him trying to kiss me, then I push him away, and then he passes out. But today...he had those handcuffs..."

Castiel looked down at his hands. "So it's my fault."

Sam shook his head. "No Cas, it'-"

"I let him go to that store-"

"You didn't know this would happen." Sam looked at the clock in the corner of the room. Seeing it was almost 5:30 in the morning, he got up and grabbed his bag. "Look, I think I'm just going to go, I'll get a cab I guess...When Dean wakes up, just tell him I've gone on a case or something."

"Sam..." Castiel got up again, walking back over for another hug. "I can erase the memory if you want..."

Sam shook his head and hugged back. "I'll be fine."

Castiel watched as Sam walked out of the door. "Goodbye Sam."

Dean woke up a couple of hours later, confused and hungover.

He looked up to see Castiel sitting on the opposite bed, staring out of the window.

He tried to sit up, ignoring the pounding headache, and looked down to realize he was completely naked. "What happened Cas?"

Castiel didn't turn around, but he still answered. "Sam's gone."

Dean looked at the wall where Sam's bag was and started to panic. "Where did he go-"

Castiel stood up and walked in front of Dean. "You raped him last night. So he left."

Dean shook his head and tried to stand up. "You're lying-"

"Why do you think you're naked? And what do you think this was used for?" Castiel held up the bottle of lubricant and used dildo.

Dean went to grab a pair of boxers and a pair of pants. "I wouldn't do that to him, he's my brother Cas..."

"Who do you think used these then Dean?"

Dean shrugged and tried to find his shirt. Castiel grabbed his arm, stopping him from moving. "Why don't you believe me Dean?"

"Because I wouldn't do that."

"Dean-"

"Look Cas, all of your talking is not helping my headache. I'm going to get a shower, and when I get out you can tell me what actually happened."

Castiel shook his head and watched Dean walk into the bathroom. Hearing the shower turn on, Castiel decided to just leave.

He grabbed his trenchcoat and the Impala's keys and walked out of the door, finding Dean's car immediately.

Getting into the driver's seat and closing the door, he looked over to the door of the room Dean was still at.

Sighing, he started the car and pulled out of the spot.

"Goodbye Dean."


End file.
